Of Alcoves and Dirty Deeds
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Harry and Draco meet one night in an alcove and lovin' ensues. Prequel to "Of Syrup and Great Halls." Oneshot! DMHP Bottom!Harry


**Of Alcoves and Dirty Deeds** by cherishmoiraparamour.

**Summary:** Harry and Draco, who are, ahem, "just friends," and sitting at the same table for breakfast, completely forget that they haven't come out with their relationship yet to the rest of the school, and Draco ends up licking syrup off of Harry's fingers and face before, erm... devouring his mouth. A coming-out-of-the-closet-about-their-relationship fic.

**Part** 1 of 2.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, of course.

**Rating:** M, for minor swearing and sexual situations.

**Warnings: **Slash, meaning boy on boy lovin', alcove sex, and most of all: twoo wuv. ;)

**Timing:** Year 6. Pretend HBP never happened.

**A/N:** I actually was planning on making this a story all of its own, but it made more sense to do it this way, since part two desperately needed an explanation. So yeah. Enjoy. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Potterverse, just live in it. JKR is queen of all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get. Out. Of. My. _Heeaadddd…_" Harry Potter moaned miserably, as he hit his head against the corridor wall, silently cursing his brain for thinking such dirty thoughts about a certain platinum blond-haired Slytherin.

"Potter?" Draco Malfoy, the object of Harry's affections stood in front of him, looking at Harry curiously. He also looked mightily confused. Draco cocked his head to the side. "What the hell are you _doing_?!"

Harry spluttered, trying to find an answer. "U-uhm… hey there, Malfoy."

Draco was still staring at him like he'd gone nutters. "Yeah, hi. Enough with the pleasantries. What on earth are you doing, knocking your head against the wall?" The blond kneeled next to Harry.

"Erm… nothing, really. Just… needed to get something off my mind, is all."

Draco nodded once, pursing his lips. "I see. So you decided to knock your head against the wall in order to do so?"

"Uh… yes?"

Draco rolled his silver eyes. "Typical." He stood up, and offered Harry his hand to help the Gryffindor into a standing position. Harry was eerily reminded of first year, when Draco had done just that; offered his hand to him. Harry, however, was not one to refuse twice, and happily accepted the hand, letting the blond Slytherin help him up. "So what exactly are you doing down here, then?" Draco asked as they walked side by side down the dungeon corridors.

Harry flushed slightly, and watched his feet as they walked. "Just needed to be alone."

Draco raised a pale eyebrow at him. "So you decided to come down _here_ instead of going to, oh say, your _room_, perhaps? Or maybe try to get whatever is bothering you out of your head, somewhere closer to your dorms, rather than at the bottom of the school?"

"No, I couldn't very well do it in my dorm, my roommates would think I'd gone insane, what with what's going on in my head right now…"

"And how do you know I'm not thinking the very same thing?"

Harry looked up at him sharply. "Are you?"

Draco gave him a calculating glance, before shaking his head once. "No." He paused. "And why not go somewhere closer to your dorms, but a place you could still be alone?"

"I guess I just felt it more appropriate to do it down here," Harry answered, blushing just a bit. Okay, a lot.

"It was more appropriate to hit your head on Slytherin walls rather than Gryffindor? How are they any different?"

"U-uhm… it's the situation, really." Harry still had his head down while they strode about the castle.

"And what situation is that, may I ask?" Draco inquired, giving Harry a peculiar look.

And that's when they heard it.

"Find anything, my pretty?" It was Argus Filch, caretaker and resident all-together creepy old man of Hogwarts.

"Shit," Harry swore quietly, then grabbed Draco's arm, put the both of them underneath the Invisibility Cloak he had quickly enlarged after retrieving it from his pocket, and pulled them into the nearest alcove. "Don't. Breathe," Harry whispered to the blond, looking in the direction of Filch, who was holding up a lantern and looking about the corridors for students out after curfew.

Harry sighed thankfully when Filch had left the hall, and leaned his head gratefully against the wall of the alcove, closing his eyes before opening them up again, only to see Draco's own grey ones quite close to his face. Harry swallowed thickly as he stared up into Draco's silver orbs, his own eyes wide as he did so. Draco was gazing down at him, eyes occasionally flickering down to glance briefly at Harry's lips when Harry licked them, before looking into the Gryffindor's emerald eyes once again.

"D-Draco, I… I-I mean, I…" but was cut off as Draco's lips connected with his own, making Harry sigh in pleasure at the contact, as Draco cupped Harry's face gently in his hands and knocked Harry fully back against the wall on impact, both of them grunting and moaning as Draco's tongue slipped inside Harry's mouth and the kiss began progressing quickly.

Shivering with pleasure, Harry's hand found its way down Draco's chest, and further to Draco's groin, making the blond break off from the kiss with a gasp an a moan as Harry swiftly massaged the area; both were amazed, not to mention quite startled as well - they'd never been so hard in such a short amount of time.

"Oh gods, Harry…" Draco moaned as Harry continued with his ministrations and moving to kiss Draco's neck as well.

Harry became bolder with those words, encouraged. In the next moment, Harry's hand had moved up slightly, so that he could unbutton the blond's black trousers and slip his hand in to receive skin on skin contact. Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure bliss as Harry's hand continued massaging once again, and kissing his neck. Draco moved down to capture Harry's lips with his own as he moved their mouths in sync, thrusting against the Gryffindor in a quick rhythm, panting as he rammed into Harry's hand.

"Uhh, Drraaccoooo…" Harry grunted, drawing out the Slytherin's name in ecstasy. It only made Draco move faster, and moments later, with both of them screaming in pleasure, they were brought to completion, shuddering from their orgasms and Draco leaning against Harry as he rested his head on the brunet's shoulder, who let his head fall back against the wall in exhaustion. "Oh Merlin…" His hand was still on Draco's cock, sticky and wet, but at the moment Harry couldn't care less. With a shiver, Harry pulled his hand out, and, looking up into Draco's eyes - who had looked up when Harry had retracted his hand - Harry lifted his hand and licked it clean as he stared into those lust-filled grey depths. The blond just stared, _could do_ nothing but stare, his silver eyes widened.

When the Gryffindor had finished licking, Draco swooped down and kissed him once again, wiping the smirk right off of Harry's wonderfully snogged lips. "Oh gods, Harry," he repeated in a whisper, "I think I love you…" Draco confessed, as he leaned his forehead against Harry's own and closed his eyes in wonderment.

Harry pushed his face up to kiss Draco softly. "I love you, too, Draco." He paused. "By the way…"

"Yes?"

Harry grinned, and looked straight into Draco's eyes again. "It was you who I couldn't get out of my head earlier."

And Draco could do nothing but smile as well, before kissing Harry even more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Alright, part one of two. Technically, this is a oneshot, but the part two is the favorite one which you guys all voted for, with the summary: "Harry and Draco, who are, ahem, "just friends," and sitting at the same table for breakfast, completely forget that they haven't come out with their relationship yet to the rest of the school, and Draco ends up licking syrup off of Harry's fingers and face before, erm... devouring his mouth. A coming-out-of-the-closet-about-their-relationship fic." This part is really just a prequel, and the second part should be up in a few days.

Review:D


End file.
